Wondergirl
by TearsDrop12
Summary: It's been two year since Wonderwoman took in the rouge Ninja girl as her apprentice and now she been place on the young justice team, not only is she the center of attention but she also catches the eye of a certain blue eyed clone. Hina/Harem,SB/Hina


_**AN: **__this was a story I have been thinking about for a while now and finally got off my lazy ass and post it. A fair warning this will have Yuri and Yaoi...if you don't like please don't flame._

_**Rating:**__ M—for Sexual theme, Yuri, Yaoi. _

_**Paring: **__Hinata/Harem...eventually Super boy/Hinata. _

_**Side Pairing: **__ Aqualad/Naruto or Speed/Naruto (can't decide you vote). Megan/Artemis, Kid Flash/Robin. _

_**Summary: **__ It's been two year since Wonder women took in the rouge Ninja girl as her apprentice and now she been place on the young justice team, not only is she the center of attention but she also catches the eye of a certain blue eyed clone. _

_**Title: **__ Wonder girl._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1<em>

_"_I would like to introduce your new team mate Wonder girl." Wonderwoman said, gesturing to the female beside her.

The young justice team stared in awe at their new female team mate. She was in words no one can describe. They heard Wonder woman took in a side kick to train but no one knew she would be this stunning. The young girl who stood beside Batman and Wonder woman was average height, she had delicate features, narrow nose, natural arched eye brows, thick lashes and her eyes were cat like and also they were a pupil-less white orbs with swirls of lavender in the middle. Her lips were plump and pink, pulled up into a small smile. Her hair was a silky midnight blue with a mixture of shimmery black streaks, like a water fall cascading down her back. She had creamy pale skin—like milk. Her body was very curvy, big breast, flat stomach, wide hips and long legs that can go on forever. She wore a simple white v-neck shirt; black jeans and combat boots.

"As you may all know, I've been training Hinata for two years now—even before this team formed—." She said snapping everyone out of their thoughts.

"Why are you now telling us this?" Kid flash asked saying what was everyone minds. Wonderwoman sighed.

"I was getting there before you cut me off." She turned back toward Hinata laying a hand on her shoulder. "Because she is finished her training and I thought I would be a wonderful idea if she joined the team. Hinata is a very skilled warrior and would make a great addition to the team."

Aqualad was the first to respond. "As the leader of this team we welcome you," he said with a pleasant smile. He gestured to the rest of his team mates. "Let me introduce to—."

"Aqualad..." Hinata said. "Sensei told me all of your names before we arrived here." She was very soft spoken Aqualad noticed. He smiled gently. Hinata then turned her attention short dark haired male with the shapes and said: "You're Robin," The boy waved hello. "Kid flash," The red head grinned. "Megan," The green skinned alien girl smiled, "Artemis," The blonde girl granted a hello. She had her arms crossed with a bored expression, she noted. Finally her eyes fell on the Superman look-alike. The boy was the spitting image of Superman.

But yet there were many differences between them. For one superman's eyes are a darker shade blue while the clones were a sky blue, as well as the hair colors. The clone's hair was a couple shades darker than the man of steel. And the body type was different as well.

Superman was taller and more built the clone while the clone was a slender yet very muscular type. Through and through both are devilishly handsome. And finally Hinata said then name that has been on her mind the minute she set foot here. "Superboy," She flashed him a brilliant smile. Superboy simply nodded his head. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought she was blind the minute he laid eyes on her. However the way she looked at everyone proved she did in fact can see. And the smile she gave him made his insides feel weird.

Super boy thought Wonder girl was drop dead gorgeous she is like nothing he seen before. He did not know what to make of her. So he just nodded his head when she said his name.

"Now that you all know each other Wonderwoman and I should get going." The dark knight said.

"I trust you will do well," Hinata smiled at the women who became more than just her teacher. She became the mother she should have had growing up, yet sadly life was cruel and it took her real mother away from her.

"Thank you sensei I promise I will not let you down." She threw her arms around her in a tight hug. Wonderwoman returned the hug whispering in her ear.

"I have faith in you Hinata…" releasing from the hug the black haired hereon spoke once more.

"We will be leaving now. " She informed the team.

"Since there are no current mission's available use this time to in prove your skills." Batman stated, voice dark and monotone.

"What is wrong with our skills—". Kid flash began but got cut off by Artemis sharp elbow making contact with his ribcage. "What the hell was that for?" he said though gritted teeth, glaring at her.

"Do I need a reason to hit you?" She asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Wonderwoman chuckled. "Try not to kill each other."

In a flash Batman and wonder women vanished from the room.

Almost awkward silence fell over the group. Megan glanced from her current teammates to Wonder girl. Megan bounced over to her, grapping the unexpected girl by the wrist. "Let me show you around!" she exclaimed happily. Hinata had no time to react before she was dragged away by the alien female.

Artemis sighed. "There she goes again I better go save the poor girl before Megan decides to stuff her with cookies." With that the blonde haired female disappeared from the mission room.

"Does anyone else besides me think Wonder girl is hot?" Kid flash said with a silly grin on his face. Aqualad shook his head and Super boy merely blinked. Although Robin snorted at his friend's boldness he still could not stop the blush that formed on his cheeks.

* * *

><p>After the alien girl Megan showed her around with the help of Artemis both girls finally showed Wonder girl to her room. However it was Aqualad whom help her with her belongings.<p>

"Oh please you don't have to do that!" she exclaimed but the dark skinned male shook his head.

"Nonsense it's my job as the gentleman to assist the lady..." He said firmly leaving no room to argue. Hinata blushed accepting the gesture.

"Thank you," She bowed thanking him. Aqualad bowed back in respect as he left her new room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the team was in the lounge room. Kid Flash was the first to break the silence.<p>

"I like her..." he stated nonchalantly leaning back onto the couch.

"The question is can she fight?" Robin inquired. Kid flash shrugged.

"Doesn't matter because she's hot—ouch!" He howled while he rubbed the side of his arm where Artemis punched him.

"Do you always hit on every girl you meet?" The blonde archer said. Kid flash grinned.

"No only the really cute ones." He quickly leaped out of the way of the punch she threw at him. "Are you jealous because her are boobs are huge and yours are the size of grapes?" He howled with laughter at the murderous glare she shot him. Artemis wanted so badly to put his big head between her hands and squeeze the air out of his empty head!

"You little—."

"Enough—can we please get back to the topic at hand." Aqualad calmly suggested. Artemis sighed crossing her arms.

"Whatever..."

"Like I was saying before I got punched..." He emphasized. "I think she's cute and all but she looks like the type that would rather hug her enemy then give 'em a nice punch,"

"Don't underestimate her—she did train under Wonderwoman." The dark skin teen informed.

"I think she'll do great!" Megan said excitedly. Abruptly, the team simultaneously glanced at Superboy who remained quiet the entire time. They silently awaked his answer. Super boy inwardly sighed as he blankly stared back at them. If he didn't answer then they would beg him until he does…save for Aqualad.

In a low monotone voice he responded. "I like her…" he kept his face stoic. "And I don't think she's weak." Aqualad nodded.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow to ask her if she wants to train with us."

"Sweet, I hope she wears tight clothes!" The red head teen shouted happily. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ugh! I'm out of here!" Artemis announced storming out.

* * *

><p>AN: You all may have a lot of question has to how Hinata ended up in the justice league and I will explain that later in a flash back. And yes Naruto will be joining them later. And again if you don't like Yaoi please don't flame simply skip the part or push the back space and leave. I'm not fan of Yuri but I do like Artemis and Megan together. I would like to point out I'm not a big fan of the green girl but I refuse to dash her for no reason as other characters I may not like. That's not my thing. But I will say this as we all know she has a thing for super boy (who doesn't) and her like for him will cause her to become jealous of the fact that Super boy will come to like Hinata...blah blah...and that's about it. I REFUSE TO BASH!<p>

Oh and please do remember to review.


End file.
